The Revenge
by No es otro tonto G-Fan
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Noodle si su novio la dejara? ¿Y que pasaría si él se fuera con otra? Un one-shot basado en hecho reales, :3 además, ¡mi primer fic! ¡Qué emoción!


**Primero que nada, ¡hola a todos! Este es mi primer Vic one-shot acá, y bueno, me dicen si estoy haciendo algo mal, porque soy nueva...Bueno, espero que les caiga muy bien, la historia está basada en hecho reales...Que me sucedieron T - T...Bueno, el comienzo será algo…como si fuera un final…sin más preámbulos, ¡he aquí el capítulo uno!**

**Gorillaz © Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett **

**Hell © Emi-Hellaven in deviantart (personaje que utilizaré más adelante)**

**Capítulo Uno**

"**La estúpida ruptura"**

"Universo alterno"

En algún lugar de Londres, estaban dos novios, se querían mucho, bueno…Al menos eso pensaba ella. Si, era nuestro personaje favorito, Noodle, con su novio, Elliot. Él provenía de argentina y tenía 25 años. Estaban contemplando la apuesta de sol en una playa...Uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

- Vamos a estar por siempre… ¿Verdad? – preguntó Noodle

- Sí, y te lo prometo… - respondió Elliot, con su típico acento argentino.

**Lalalalala ~*w*~**

**En alguna parte de Londres**

- Ay, que lindos – dijo con ternura falsa una persona misteriosa – Qué lástima que eso no va a durar mucho tiempo…Mejor dicho, ni un día completo… Hahaha, que graciosa soy… - hablaba sola, de repente se dejó de reír – Bueno, a lo que iba…- de repente presionó una botón que decía "The Estupid and credible excuse" – ¡Muahahahahaha! – era una risa malévola, así como la del Fantasma de la Ópera...

**Al día siguiente ~**

Estaba, otra vez, la pareja, esta vez iban al parque, tenían que hablar de algo importante, Noodle tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando los dos llegaron, se sentaron en una banca y Elliot fue el primero en hablar.

- Eh…Noodle…No es que yo quiera…Pero…Ayer hablé con mi padre, y dijo que ya no podíamos estar juntos… - mintió, entonándose con su acento.

Noodle solo tragó saliva por miedo y empezó a hablar - ¿P-por q-qué? – en la última palabra su voz se le quebró.

- Eh…Am…Porque…Eh… ¡Porque mi padre dijo que nos vamos a mudar!... ¡Sí! Por eso – volvió a mentir, se le veía que estaba muy nervioso, una gota de sudor pasaba por su sien, si te acercabas un poco más a él, por detrás, en la oreja tenía una especie de audífono

- Ahora dile que lo sientes y te vas como si ella no importara – dijo la voz del audífono, que, obviamente, Elliot era el único que podía escucharla. Era la misma voz de ayer, la malvada voz

- Bueno…Lo siento, me tengo que ir… - pero antes que se fuera, Noodle lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por lo menos me puedes decir a dónde te vas a mudar?...

- Oh… ¡Dile que a Alemania! – dijo la voz del audífono.

-Ah, sí…Eh…Me voy a mudar a Alemania…Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir… - dijo y se fue, Noodle se quedó devastada.

Ya no iba a volver a ver a su amor…O eso era lo que pensaba ella...Se había quedado en la banca por un buen largo tiempo, estaba reflexionando por lo sucedido, después, se había ido a su casa y no salió de ella durante una semana, su amiga, Hell, una rara chica de cutis pálido, ojos de color negros y cabello tipo…de fuego (tienen mechas naranjas, rojas y amarillas), trató de animarla para que por lo menos saliera para tomar aire fresco, aunque era de noche, y lo logró, se fueron a pasear por el parque, el mismo parque en dónde Noodle y Elliot terminaron, en el medio del paseo, Noodle escuchó una voz muy familiar, se volteó y abrió los ojos como platos, se puso muy pálida, lo que estaba viendo era…Imposible, estaba viendo a Elliot con otra chica, y se notaba que era su novia, ya que, ésta le agarraba la mano, y se daban, lo que se llama "besitos de esquimal" (o sea, frotar sus narices) Hell también se volteó, y se alejó un poco de ellos para contener su enojo, ya que…(Debo suponer que a ella se le prendía fuego el cabello, ya que ella tiene poderes .-.) Noodle también se enfureció, se suponía que debía estar en Alemania, se acercó a ellos, y susurró:

- …Maldito hijo de puta… - en verdad, Noodle estaba muy enojada, Elliot escuchó ese susurro, se volteó y se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Noodle!? Eh…Hola – dijo muy nervioso y sorprendido - ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?

- Yo vivo acá, se supone que tú "deberías" estar en Alemania – dijo con una mirada fría e intimidante.

- Eh…Al final se canceló el viaje…Tu sabes…Tsunamis… - (este chico no sabe mentir -.-)…

- Ah… ¿Y desde cuándo en Alemania hay tsunamis?

- Eh… - antes de qué pudiera responder, la novia de él la interrumpió.

- Sabes, él es mío, así que por lo más que intentes, nunca podrás quitármelo – dijo molesta, era la misma voz que le había dado al botón de "The Estupid and credible excuse" La novia de él se llamaba Catherine (¡Uau! Que ironía, el mismo nombre de la puta que me robó a mi novio -.-) - ¿Sabes? Es tarde, Elliot y yo nos tenemos que ir… - dijo y se voltearon – Zorra… - le susurró a Noodle.

Noodle no soportaba que le insultarán, además, estaba muy molesta con Elliot, ya que le engañó para estar con otra, caminó hacia ellos para estar delante de ellos. Ya era muy de noche, la gente se había ido, la amiga de Noodle ya se había ido, las farolas estaban apagadas y Noodle tenía una macabra sonrisa, de pronto, en su mano tenía una navaja (¿De dónde la sacó? .-.) Y se preguntó:

- …Hum…Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se siente destrozar un corazón? – preguntó burlonamente, aún seguía con su macabra sonrisa, Elliot y Catherine estaban muy asustados, Noodle se acercó a ellos lentamente, y de la nada, ¡desapareció! Los dos novios se dieron un suspiro y se fueron caminando cautelosamente, oían sonidos extraños, como pisotadas, ladridos, crujidos, risas, etc. De repente, Noodle los empezó a seguir por atrás, para tomar desprevenido a Elliot, en un momento oportuno, ya cuando ellos se sintieron más seguros, Noodle le agarró la bufanda que tenía puesta Elliot, la apretó tan fuerte que Elliot se desmayó.

- Ahora sigues tú… ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! – empezó a correr hacia ella, Catherine corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero Noodle la alcanzó, con la navaja, le empezó a acuchillar en el pecho, y la mató, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, le hizo un hueco en el pecho para arrancarle el corazón, cuando lo logró, lo tenía en la mano y lo apretó tanto, que, literalmente, lo rompió, después fue hacia Elliot, y le hizo lo mismo, solo que al final le dijo:

- Tienes razón Elliot, se siente bien romper corazones, Hahaha – después se fue y dejó a los cadáveres ahí, regresó a su casa y cuando Hell vió que Noodle tenía las manos llenas de…algo…Le preguntó:

- … ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó con un poco de miedo.

- Ah, que a ellos se les derramaron pintura roja y así que les ayudé a recojerla…

FIN…

**El final tipo Gore, creo que iba quedar mejor con mi personaje, Ka…Mejor no digo nada ._. , por cierto, Emily, espero que estés leyendo esto, hahaha, sí usé tu O.C. XDDD Perdón si te molestas ñ.ñ **

**Bueno, pronto voy a subir un final alterno, porque, algunos les gustará este, y otros les gustará el otro, bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review y nos vemos…Mañana…O…En una semana ._. …Bueno, Chao~ **


End file.
